una simple sonrisa
by gabimaldonado
Summary: sesshrin
1. chapter 1

hola perdón por el anterior fanfic esque no sabía cómo hacer uno pero este uno de un capítulo espero que les guste...

con una simple sonrisa... me sentía extraño frente a ella.

7 años han pasado desde que deje a rin en la aldea de esos humanos, donde vive mi estúpido medio-hermano junto con esa sacerdotisa, la exterminadora, el monje y el pequeño zorro , ahora tiene 17 años humanos pero ahora la veo diferente ya no se ve como un niña si no como una mujer.

Siempre la visitaba dándole kimonos nuevos o otras cosas.

Pero me siento extraño cuando me sonrie, "sandeces".

Pero a pesar de que se quedará en la aldea seguía siendo feliz.

con esa sonrisa que me ase sentir ¿confundido? y ¿feliz? como puede ser que alguien como yo el gran Sesshomaru me sienta de esa manera. con esos estupidos sentimientos humanos..

1 año después...

hoy vine a ver a rin como cada mes para darle un kimono.

estaba recostado sobre un árbol cuando escucho que alguien se dirige así mi y nos nadie más que rin.

en ese momento que ella se paro frente a mi la vi.

Rin había cambiado es más linda, con esos ojos chocolates llenos de alegría y con un gran brillo y esa sonrisa que." que estoy pensando ella es mi protegida.. ella es... rin"..

Pero al darme cuenta los dos estábamos muy cerca...y eso ME GUSTABA?!!!.

En ese momento ella sonrie... con esas sonrisas que me asen sentir bien" Hola Sesshomaru- sama" y esa voz que me encanta..

Ahora lo entiendo para mi Rin es mucho más que mi protegida.. este sentimiento no es de protección o cariño es AMOR... si amo a rin...

"Sesshomaru- sama que le ocurre?".En ese momento me acerque más a rin hasta que su cuerpo y el mío quedarán a unos cuantos centímetros cerca.

Vi como rin se sonrojo por la cercanía ... eso me encanta.. la tomé por la cintura con uno de mis brazos y la jale asia mi y le di un beso...

Rin.-"Sesshomaru- sama"

"te amo rin".

en ese instante me sonrió... con esa sonrisa que cambió mi mundo... y me enamoro.

"yo también lo amo".

FIN...

BUENO ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOOT..

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.. comenten qué opinan ..

Adiós...!!


	2. AVISO!

hola!!

bueno quiera preguntarles si quisieran que hiciera otro capítulo (más largo claro) de lo que pasó desde el punto de vista de rin otros cap de lo que pasó en ese largo tiempo antes de que shesshomaru se confesara..

No sé? qué opinan

COMENTEN PLIS!!

y gracias por comentar


	3. capítulo 1 CONFUSIÓN

gracias por darme su opinión

es la primera historia que ago cualquier error díganme la porfavor y gracias por leer

como les había dicho la historia será antes de lo anterior desde antes de que shesshomaru dejara a rin en la aldea hasta donde se declaran

sin más que decir empezamos...

(Naraku ya murió)

*pensamiento*

"yako"

cap1: confusión

En un bosque se podía identificar a un youkai de sangre pura acompañado de un dragón de dos cabezas, un youkai rana y una pequeña niña humana.

rin: señor jaken ya casi llegamos?

jaken: cayate mocosa insolente nos vez que molestas al amo shesshomaru

rin: perdón señor jaken solo queria saber- con cara triste.

jaken:no me importa lo que quieras!!!y si no cayas la verás con... - no termino de hablar ya que fue golpeado con una piedra.

shesshomaru: cállate jaken

rin: amo shesshomaru a dónde nos dirigimos?

shesshomaru: al palacio

rin: siiii!!!!- con una gran sonrisa y emoción

shesshomaru* porque cada vez que me sonrie de esa manera me siento feliz? no importa* hmp

tres horas después...

rin: señor jaken cuanto falta?

jaken : que te importa mocosa!!

rin: pero ya estoy cansada de caminar señor jaken.

jaken: no te quejes mocasa ins... y el pequeño youkai rana se desmayo por un golpe que recibió.

rin: señor jaken no se duerma debemos continu...

shesshomaru: rin sube a jaken en ah-un y ti igual sube iremos volando.

rin: si señor shesshomaru!

Y rin subió a jaken pero se dió cuenta que ella no cabia por todas las cosas que ya llevaba ha-un

rin- señor shesshomaru

shesshomaru: que?

rin: no hay espacio en ah-un como me voy a ir?

shesshomaru: acércate

cuando rin se acercó a shesshomaru sintió como la cargo (estilo princesa por cierto rin tiene 13 años) en ese momento rin se puso como tomate* porque me está cargando el amo*

shesshomaru* rin se ve tan linda con ese color en el rostro.. espera q

porque pienso de esa forma* "se ve tan linda" espera yako que haces despierto?" simple por ella,no lo vez es hermosa para su edad es tan inocente, pequeña, sincera , especial y.." hermosa... espera QUE!?" Jajaja ya vez esa pequeña nos gusta yo la quiero" no ella es mi protegida y una humana y una NIÑA!! y JAMAS me enamoraria porque el amor es estúpido " como digas pero para el amor no importa la edad y no me importa si es humana" cállate " Ok como quieras *

y así shesshomaru se elevó y empezó a volar con una pregunta * me estaré enamorando de rin?*

pov rin:

espera el amo me está cargando!!!

pero porque me puse roja y todavía más porque se me queda mirando!!!

ahí kami porque a mi!!!...

y así termina el capítulo espero que les aya gustado aunque creo que me quedo cortita comenten y suscribanse SAYONARA!!


	4. capitulo 2

capítulo 2: en el camino

_

Hola perdón. Por no subir un

El capítulo a tiempo espero que les guste y sin más que decir empezamos

*pensamiento*

"Yako"

_

Pov rin:

Después de que el amo me cargará me puse como un tomate

O talvez más que uno pero porque el amo no me dejaba de mirar hace unos momentos .

Pero ahí algo que me sorprendió más aún y fue que en sus ojos pude ver cariño? No talvez solo es imaginación mía pero PORQUE MALDITA SEA!! NO EMOS LLEGADO!!! y porque me siento de esta manera al estar con el amo shesshomaru acaso me ..(no termino de pensar ya que fue interrumpida por una voz)

Shesshomaru: rin descansaremos aquí

Rin*a qué hora llegamos

al piso?*si amo shesshomaru(con una gran sonrisa).

Pov shesshomaru

Shesshomaru:hmp"se ve tan linda y tierna con esa sonrisa"

*Yako cállate*

"Admitelo rin te gusta"

*Que te hace pensar eso*

"Simple lo que yo siento tú lo sientes porque somos uno mi querido amigo"

*Grrrr!*

"Lo vez tengo razón ella te gusta a pesar de ser una niña aun es muy bonita, dulce sincera.."

*Ya entendí yako ella*

Me gusta ..

Rin: señor shesshomaru que le gusta? con cara de cachorrito esperanzado ..*al fin le gusta algo al amo shesshomaru tengo que saber que es y sé que no se retira a mi carita nadie se resiste*

Shesshomaru*rayos no me di cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta* " por invecil y ahora que le dirás?"

* Maldición*

"No te preocupes ya se qué decirle"

*Espera como que tú le diras*

" Exacto tomaré un momento el control*

*Yako no te atrevas *

Shesshomaru : hmp * que gran respuesta* "solo espera"

Rin: dígame amo que le gusta siiii!

Shesshomaru: "las manzanas y tu sonrisa rin"mirándola a los ojos.* Espera!!! Que dijiste!! * "UPS perdón se me escapo" *YAKO!!!!!*

Rin: m..Mii..son..rii..sa? (Con el rostro rojo a más no poder)

Shesshomaru: ... Duérmete..

Rin: he...ee?..aa.. si.. a..moo.

Y rin se fue junto con ha-un

A dormir con una pregunta ¿Le gusta mi sonrisa? Entonces sonreire más seguido..

Pensamiento de shesshomaru

Si rin tu sonrisa me encanta más que nada de ti tu alegria tu amor así todos TODO de ti me encanta

Y ahora lo sé me enamoré de ti rin una simple humana que logró derretir mi corazón de hielo con tu sonrisa...

_

Muy bien espero que les guste este capítulo pronto subiré el próximo capítulo

Y gracias por apoyarme con esta historia

Comenten y voten gracias!!!


	5. capítulo 3

Al día siguiente shesshomaru fue el primero en despertar con un pensamiento en particular y también regañando se a si mismo por sus pensamientos.

Pov shesshomaru:

¿Porque maldita sea tengo que enamorarme de una humana?!!

"Porque es humilde,

alegre , hermosa, tierna,

y porque también es nuestra rin no crees?"

Deja de molestar Yako no me ayudas en nada

Pero en algo tienes razón

es rin la única que

a logrado derretir mi corazón de hielo con sus sonrisas , palabras y canciones, la cual a estado

junto a mi a pesar de que

Soy el demonio más temido

de todo Sengoku

y la única que a logrado que la am...

!¿pero qué diablos estoy pensando!!!!?

Jajaja admitelo estás enamorado de esa "humana"

de nuestra rin

Y si no lo aceptas la perderás

Algún día y hasta entonces

lo lamentaras

muy caro y me harás sufrir mucho por idiota.

Grrrr no voy a cometer

El mismo error que

Cometió mi padre con meterse con una simple humana y ensuciar nuestra sangre creando a un hanyou

ME OISTEEE JAMAS ME METERE CON UNA HUMANA!!!

YA YA ENTENDI TRANQUILO

QUE GENIO

*MALDITO YAKO ME COMFUNDE

MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTOY

PERO TIENE RAZÓN EN ALGO Y ES QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO

ES RIN LA QUE A LOGRADO QUE YO EL GRAN SHESSHOMARU LORD DEL OESTE ESTE

EN ESTE PROBLEMA

MALDITOS SENTIMIENTOS HUMANOS...

En ese momento ví como rin se empezó a mover ,

Se ve que está algo inquieta vere a ver qué le sucede.

Fin pov shesshomaru

Shesshomaru se iba hacercando poco a poco hacia donde estaba durmiendo rin pero en ese momento escucho como rin lo llamaba.

Rin: sesshomaru, no me dejes,

Porfavor shesshomaru,

No me dejes.

En ese momento Rin despertó

Y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos dorados , fríos pero con

un brillo especial.

Rin: buenos días señor shesshomaru!( Hablo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro , pero no se dió cuenta que sus rostros estaban muy cerca).

Shesshomaru: " rin porque tienes que ser tan linda" buenos días rin .

Rin: como amaneció?

Shesshomaru: hmp "si supieras Rin "

Rin: amo shesshomaru

Puedo ir por comida al río que está cerca? Ya me dió hambre.

Shesshomaru : hmp lleva a Jaken

con tigo.

Rin : gracias

Y así Rin camino hacia jaken que se encontraba junto ha-hun .

Rin : señor jaken !! Acompañarme por comida!! Lo ordeno el amo shesshomaru!!!

Jaken: AAAAA!! Pero que te pasa niña!!! Estaba solamente durmiendo !!! No estoy sordo!!!

Rin : perdón señor jaken pero esque tengo hambre

Y el amo shesshomaru dijo que

Me tiene que acompañar

Jaken: está bien pero rápido

que tenemos que llegar al castillo lo más pronto posible

Y así Rin y Jaken fueron al río

Pero cuando rin estaba apunto de entrar al agua se resbaló y cayó dentro del agua empapándose toda , pero no sé dió cuenta que su ropa se le pegó al cuerpo creando que sus curvas se notarán bastante y que un demonio ojidorado la estaba mirando desde que llegaron hasta cuando cayó...

Pov shesshomaru:

Ví como rin se fue junto con

Jaken hacia el río

Pero yo más que nadie sabe que ese renacuajo inútil no podrá protejer a Rin asi que decidí cuidarlos de lejos.

Cuando llegaron al río yo me quede atrás de los árboles para que no me vieran ... Y en ese momento ví como Rin cayó por accidente al río mojandose por completo mostrando su cuerpo.

Grrr que hermosa se ve ..

Callate Yako

Pero si es verdad para ser una humana tiene un buen cuerpo y si le quitas esa ropa mas

Sii... espera ...no... es rin no puedo pensar en eso

Y cuando me di cuenta mis pantalones me empezaron a

apretar y me di cuenta que por rin me puse caliente

Pero debo admitir que tiene

Un buen cuerpo...

NOOO!!

Malditos sentimientos

Señor shesshomaru!!!

Rayos...

Rin: mire atrapé muchos peces!!! "Como adoro esa sonrisa"

Shesshomaru: que bien rin .

Rin : señor shesshomaru tiene algo lo noto algo nervioso

Shesshomaru: hmp no tengo nada " maldición no quiero que note mi problema"

Rin : claro que le sucede algo

Shesshomaru: solo tengo frío " si claro frío que gran escusa"

Rin: " tiene frio? Apoco los demonios tienen frío? Y si lo abrazo tal vez así no le dé tanto frío.

Y me di cuenta que rin se estaba acercando Asia mi y entonces me di cuenta que seguía algo mojada y su ropa seguía pegada a su cuerpo se veía la hermosa... ¿?!!

Me está abrazando!!! Diablos se siente tan bien ,tan cálido

Pero porque tiene que tener la ropa así porque!!!!

Si rin sigue así no me contendre!!!

Pero no puedo

Porque

La AMO

Y por ella

Lo are

Fin pov

Y así shesshomaru correspondió el abrazo de rin y le dijo

Gracias Rin

Ya no tiene frío amo shesshomaru?

NAl día siguiente shesshomaru fue el primero en despertar con un pensamiento en particular y también regañando se a si mismo por sus pensamientos.

Pov shesshomaru:

¿Porque maldita sea tengo que enamorarme de una humana?!!

"Porque es humilde,

alegre , hermosa, tierna,

y porque también es nuestra rin no crees?"

Deja de molestar Yako no me ayudas en nada

Pero en algo tienes razón

es rin la única que

a logrado derretir mi corazón de hielo con sus sonrisas , palabras y canciones, la cual a estado

junto a mi a pesar de que

Soy el demonio más temido

de todo Sengoku

y la única que a logrado que la am...

!¿pero qué diablos estoy pensando!!!!?

Jajaja admitelo estás enamorado de esa "humana"

de nuestra rin

Y si no lo aceptas la perderás

Algún día y hasta entonces

lo lamentaras

muy caro y me harás sufrir mucho por idiota.

Grrrr no voy a cometer

El mismo error que

Cometió mi padre con meterse con una simple humana y ensuciar nuestra sangre creando a un hanyou

ME OISTEEE JAMAS ME METERE CON UNA HUMANA!!!

YA YA ENTENDI TRANQUILO

QUE GENIO

*MALDITO YAKO ME COMFUNDE

MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTOY

PERO TIENE RAZÓN EN ALGO Y ES QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO

ES RIN LA QUE A LOGRADO QUE YO EL GRAN SHESSHOMARU LORD DEL OESTE ESTE

EN ESTE PROBLEMA

MALDITOS SENTIMIENTOS HUMANOS...

En ese momento ví como rin se empezó a mover ,

Se ve que está algo inquieta vere a ver qué le sucede.

Fin pov shesshomaru

Shesshomaru se iba hacercando poco a poco hacia donde estaba durmiendo rin pero en ese momento escucho como rin lo llamaba.

Rin: sesshomaru, no me dejes,

Porfavor shesshomaru,

No me dejes.

En ese momento Rin despertó

Y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos dorados , fríos pero con

un brillo especial.

Rin: buenos días señor shesshomaru!( Hablo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro , pero no se dió cuenta que sus rostros estaban muy cerca).

Shesshomaru: " rin porque tienes que ser tan linda" buenos días rin .

Rin: como amaneció?

Shesshomaru: hmp "si supieras Rin "

Rin: amo shesshomaru

Puedo ir por comida al río que está cerca? Ya me dió hambre.

Shesshomaru : hmp lleva a Jaken

con tigo.

Rin : gracias

Y así Rin camino hacia jaken que se encontraba junto ha-hun .

Rin : señor jaken !! Acompañarme por comida!! Lo ordeno el amo shesshomaru!!!

Jaken: AAAAA!! Pero que te pasa niña!!! Estaba solamente durmiendo !!! No estoy sordo!!!

Rin : perdón señor jaken pero esque tengo hambre

Y el amo shesshomaru dijo que

Me tiene que acompañar

Jaken: está bien pero rápido

que tenemos que llegar al castillo lo más pronto posible

Y así Rin y Jaken fueron al río

Pero cuando rin estaba apunto de entrar al agua se resbaló y cayó dentro del agua empapándose toda , pero no sé dió cuenta que su ropa se le pegó al cuerpo creando que sus curvas se notarán bastante y que un demonio ojidorado la estaba mirando desde que llegaron hasta cuando cayó...

Pov shesshomaru:

Ví como rin se fue junto con

Jaken hacia el río

Pero yo más que nadie sabe que ese renacuajo inútil no podrá protejer a Rin asi que decidí cuidarlos de lejos.

Cuando llegaron al río yo me quede atrás de los árboles para que no me vieran ... Y en ese momento ví como Rin cayó por accidente al río mojandose por completo mostrando su cuerpo.

Grrr que hermosa se ve ..

Callate Yako

Pero si es verdad para ser una humana tiene un buen cuerpo y si le quitas esa ropa mas

Sii... espera ...no... es rin no puedo pensar en eso

Y cuando me di cuenta mis pantalones me empezaron a

apretar y me di cuenta que por rin me puse caliente

Pero debo admitir que tiene

Un buen cuerpo...

NOOO!!

Malditos sentimientos

Señor shesshomaru!!!

Rayos...

Rin: mire atrapé muchos peces!!! "Como adoro esa sonrisa"

Shesshomaru: que bien rin .

Rin : señor shesshomaru tiene algo lo noto algo nervioso

Shesshomaru: hmp no tengo nada " maldición no quiero que note mi problema"

Rin : claro que le sucede algo

Shesshomaru: solo tengo frío " si claro frío que gran escusa"

Rin: " tiene frio? Apoco los demonios tienen frío? Y si lo abrazo tal vez así no le dé tanto frío.

Y me di cuenta que rin se estaba acercando Asia mi y entonces me di cuenta que seguía algo mojada y su ropa seguía pegada a su cuerpo se veía la hermosa... ¿?!!

Me está abrazando!!! Diablos se siente tan bien ,tan cálido

Pero porque tiene que tener la ropa así porque!!!!

Si rin sigue así no me contendre!!!

Pero no puedo

Porque

La AMO

Y por ella

Lo are

Fin pov

Y así shesshomaru correspondió el abrazo de rin y le dijo

Gracias Rin

Ya no tiene frío amo shesshomaru?

No rin

Que bueno

Es hora de seguir con el camino

Si !!!

Me encanta cuando sonríes Rin..

Y así continuaron con el viaje asia el castillo..

 ** _bueno aqui esta el siguiente capítulo trate de hacerlo esta vez mas largo_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _comenten y voten_**

 ** _gracias!!!!_**


	6. cap 4 : nuevos amigos y celos

Pasaron cuatro horas después del pequeño accidente y rin ya se estaba cansando ya que en ese tiempo jamás pararon a descansar.

Pov.rin

Cuando llegaremos ya estoy cansada y no...

Sesshomaru: rin

Rin: que sucede amo sesshomaru ?

Sesshomaru : ya vamos a llegar , así que no te separes.

En ese momento ví como atraves de los árboles aparecía un gran castillo, era hermoso acaso el señor sesshomaru vive aquí ? Ahí rin que tonta soy claro que aquí vive.

Tan emocionada estuve que ni me di cuenta cuando entramos.

Pero de algo estoy segura aquí todos son youkais y se ve a simple vista que son muy poderosos sin duda alguna.

Sesshomaru: Daiki!!

En ese momento ví como se acercaba un youkai que aparenta tener unos 20 años, ojos plateados, cabello verde , alto , y se nota que tiene un gran poder pero no tan poderosa como mi amo sesshomaru .

Daiki: sí señor sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru; hubo algún problema en mi ausencia?

Daiki: no señor sesshomaru todo estuvo tranquilo

Sesshomaru: hmp.. puedes retirarte .

Ví como Daiki hizo una reverencia y se fué.

Sesshomaru: rin... Sígueme

Rin: si

Hibamos caminando por el castillo . La verdad es muy grande por dentro y muy hermoso , hiba tan distraída viendo todo el castillo que no me di cuenta cuando nos detuvimos y el señor sesshomaru me habló.

Sesshomaru: entendiste rin?

Rin: eeeh? ... Perdon amo pero no lo escuché.

Sesshomaru : te dije que esta es tu habitación y cualquier cosa le llames a Saku .

Rin: si amo ... Pero

Sesshomaru : que ?

Rin: quién es Saku?

Sesshomaru: hmp .. Saku!!

Y ví que llegaba una muchacha de unos 18 años aparentemente

Ojos verdes, al igual que su cabello.

Saku: que se le ofrece mi Lord?

Sesshomaru: quiero que te encargues de Rin , y la ayudes

Saku: sí mi Lord , ven rin te mostraré tu habitación y más tarde te daré un paseo por el castillo

Rin: si

Sesshomaru: Rin te quedarás aquí yo debo resolver unos papeles

Rin: si amo sesshomaru

Perdón encerio se que no e publicado desde hace mucho pero tuve muchos problemas familiares y no e tenido ganas de continuar pero la verdad continuaré así que por el retrazo mañana publicaré otro capítulo .. SAYONARA !!


End file.
